The wonderfulness of live music comes from the facts that in addition to the fundamental notes of musical instruments several high harmonics reach the ears of humans appreciating the music and that the so-called undertones of less than 150 Hz directly vibrate the human body.
Various improvements and contrivances have been made to bring the recorded or taped music closer to live music, and a considerably high fidelity of sound reproduction has been attained. Nevertheless there is left room to be desired in direct transmission of vibration to the human body.
In this connection attention is drawn to the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,384,710 and 3,416,804 which disclose devices with speakers buried in the cushions of chair backs and to the U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,836 which discloses a device with a speaker attached to the side of a chair shaped like a shell which encloses a sitting human.